


that one time with a fan

by keithundead



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Bisexuality, First Dates, M/M, Neck Kissing, based on that one text post about joe dating a fan, coming to terms with sexuality, experimenting, i didnt read more into it so i just assumed it wasnt a girl lol, joe needs something to latch on to, movie date, slight suggestive content, that could mean a new boyfriend. or a new pair of lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithundead/pseuds/keithundead
Summary: based on that tumblr post about joe making out with a fan for the entirety of their date, and it sounding like a fanfic.decided i should be the one to write it, but make it gay.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Carter Mueller, Joe Jonas/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	that one time with a fan

"I'm going out."

Nick nods from where he's sitting, reading a book. Kevin seems to be the only one skeptical. He raises an eyebrow, getting up to interrogate Joe as an older brother tactic.

"Out where?" he crosses his arms, circling Joe like a shark.

"Out. " Joe scoffs, this time crossing his own arms. "Y'know, I'm not a kid anymore. I can go places without telling you where."

"Fair enough." Kevin shrugs, walking away from Joe and back to the couch.

As soon as Joe is about to turn the doorknob to let himself out, Kevin blurts out-

"So, who's the girl?" he says, nudging Nick's (much to his dismay) side. Nick looks up from his book at Joe.

"A girl?" he asks curiously, genuinely wondering if Joe had landed himself a date. It's been a while since he’s gone on one, but the other Jonases weren't oblivious to how easy it was for Joe to score one. He was a famous, good looking guy at the end of the day. Why _wouldn’t_ he have a date?

Joe slumps his shoulders, then rolls his eyes.

"Not a girl, geniuses. Just going out for a drive. Am I allowed to do that?"

"Whatever you say, ladies man."

He rolls his eyes again, then opens the door. "Bye." he states.

Joe doesn't leave before pressing his back against the door, holding his hand over his heart as if he was afraid it would jump out any second. He doesn't have the guts to tell his brothers the truth. That he is going out with a person, that he'll be getting to know someone- a fan, at that. What he doesn't want to tell them is that it's not a girl, but a boy he met at a meet and greet who had long eyelashes and big hands.

He can feel his heart beating. There's a rhythm to it that reminds him of Nick practicing drums. There's an electricity flowing through him, like how he feels when Kevin kills a solo. If he remembers this, if he remembers how it feels to be on stage, he'll be his true, awesome, hot Joe self around this boy. Nothing can take him off his pedestal when he's on stage, and nothing will, if he has anything to stand for.

His breath hitches, then he tightens his grip around his keys. He pushes himself off the door, letting go of his chest and making his way to the car.

* * *

He parks the car perpendicular to the boy's driveway, sending him a text to let him know that he's outside. As soon as he hits send, he hears a thud on his window. It makes Joe jump.

It's him.

Tousled blond hair and deep brown eyes. Light freckles across his nose but not touching his cheeks. He smiles, wide and toothy and wrong and stupid stupid stupid-

Joe should just drive off. He wouldn't be missed.

The boy- Carter, his name is Carter- points down for Joe to roll down his window. He should’ve remembered his name, what with their nonstop flirty texting. That and the times Joe’s imagined what it would be like to say it over and over. Joe gulps, trying his best to think of something else, then does as he's told. He looks at Carter with an awkward smile.

"Aren't you gonna open the door for me?"

"Oh, uh, I- I’m sorry, I'll, uh-" Joe begins to unfasten his seatbelt in a panic, worried that if he doesn't act gentlemanly enough, Carter might go to some blog site and call him out for being a jerk. Or for being bi. Or worse- _both_.

"Ha, I'm just kidding. I can totally open my own doors." he laughs, holding his stomach in a way that Joe finds charming. "That is, if you unlock the door first."

"Right. Sorry." he clicks the button on his driver side door, and Carter promptly climbs into the passenger seat. They make eye contact for a moment, before Joe's face goes red. He looks down with a shy smile.

He jumps when Carter puts a hand on his shoulder. When he moves his hand to cup Joe's face, he melts into the touch. He's been this close with a boy before, but that was incredibly long ago, to the point where Joe felt like it didn't count. But here… right now… it feels so safe and reassuring knowing someone like Carter admires him this much. He always said he'd never date a fan, but something about Carter was so charming and innocent and new, he couldn't fight the temptation that was writing his phone number on the picture he signed for him.

"Hey." Carter makes eye contact with him, forcing Joe to look up from the steering wheel by hooking a finger under his chin.

Joe lets out a hollow laugh, "hey."

"You can totally back out of this at any time, you know that?" he asks more than he states, trying his best to make Joe feel comfortable.

Joe nods and Carter's hand goes back to caressing his face. It's soothing, but it makes Joe's heart hit his stomach. There's something about Carter that makes Joe feel safe, something that he can't quite place. It's not new, but it's not a familiar sensation either. He has to find a way to thank him for this, for letting Joe feel how he wants to feel around him without any judgement.

Then he's leaning in. Close. Closer.

He doesn't mean to, but he's done this with enough girls that he feels like it's the right thing to do. What he means to do is say thanks for agreeing to go out with him in the first place, to thank him for not freaking out and telling the whole world that he was going on a date with Joe Jonas. Without thinking any further, he closes his eyes. He doesn’t anticipate Carter closing his eyes and leaning in with a smile plastered on his face. It's so cute, Joe can't help but close the gap between them.

Carter's lips are soft- like, really, really soft. He smells good, too; almost like the cologne he wears. He holds Carter's chin, opening his own mouth to let his tongue slip in. They both sigh, tongues rolling across each other's and hands wandering over one another's face and body. Joe knows what he's doing, but he can't stop bouncing his knee in excitement; he's kissing a _boy_ , and a cute one at that. His other hand rests on Carter's thigh when-

"Wow." they break for air, allowing Joe to catch his breath, "that was… wow."

They both laugh, not knowing what to do with themselves. Joe turns his attention back to the wheel, twisting the key in the ignition. Carter adjusts himself, smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't believe I just kissed you."

As Joe pulls off the curb, he says "it wasn't bad, in my opinion."

"Yeah, well, you've probably kissed a dozen people a dozen times." he gives him a quick peck on the cheek, making him blush again.

 _Never with a guy before_ , Joe thinks.

* * *

They don't watch the movie.

Mainly because it's boring, but also because Carter has his hand on Joe's thigh.

It's inching up near his hip, thumb ghosting the perimeter of his crotch. The kiss is sloppier this time, with Joe opening his mouth to take in more of Carter's own. Their heads move up and down, each of them sucking at the other's lips and licking any place they could. Joe thinks it's incredibly hot that Carter can kiss like this; _he's_ kissed like this before, but there's something about doing it with a boy that feels more rough, more intense. They both know what they want, and they're willing to give it all and more.

Joe's glad he stopped wearing that stupid ring.

Seriously, had it been for _that_ thing, he wouldn’t be getting most of the action he got today. Between backstage “parties” and pretty girls that recognized him on the street, that ring would've been pointless. He wasn't going to let some weird abstinence thing from fifth grade stop him from getting some. 

If he were a middle schooler, he wouldn't have let Carter get this far, what with not wanting to taint his relationship with God and everything. This would make thirteen-year-old Joe go beet red, running to his pastor to confess this horrible, awful thing he just saw. But nineteen-year-old Joe doesn't care about that, he cares about what's happening in the back of this movie theater. He cares about the way the screen's blue hue dances across Carter's soft blond hair and makes his skin glow like some sort of angel. He cares about the way Carter's hand is pressed firmly against him in a way that makes his leg start bouncing again.

As soon as the lights went low, they were at it. They haven’t had enough of each other since the car ride to the movies, and it shows. Joe’s hair needed to be flattened down after having Carter’s hands in it, not to mention Carter having to fix his button up from the time Joe was inside his shirt. It was a bit much for a first date, but they were both a little star struck. Now, they had a little privacy, and they could mess with each other as much as they wanted to (with the other person’s consent, of course).

Joe has to do _something_ because all this attention is driving him crazy, he has to stop, just for a little while, so his popcorn won't get stale. He rips his face away from the mess between their tongues, a small trail of slobber attached to the boys' lips. It's kind of gross, but Joe wipes his own mouth and pretends he didn't see anything. Just as he's taking in deep breaths to make sure he _is_ breathing, he notices how Carter's pupils are so dilated, his irises look pure black in the projection-lit theater. He looks down at Joe's lips again, and Joe blushes. He pushes a hair behind his ear, turning his attention back to the movie.

 _Twilight,_ he remembers, _I bought tickets to see the new fucking Twilight movie_. Joe thinks they just got tickets to whatever everyone else was paying to see, which was typical for him. He doesn't really pay attention to it (except for the scenes with Robert Pattinson). 

Because Carter is kissing him again, to the point where he swears he can see stars.

Not on the lips, but on his neck. Not kissing, but sucking. His teeth graze over Joe's skin, and it makes him suck in a shaky breath, careful not to draw any attention to himself. This is gonna be his first hickey, from a boy no less. Joe has to do something, he has to moan or cry or scream or… _something_ , he can't just stay quiet. Fuck this. Fuck this stupid movie. Fuck Carter, too; fuck Carter for making him feel-

"So good…" he inwardly curses at himself, _did I say that out loud? Fuck._

"Shh," Carter warns, then whispers, "don't wanna get caught, do you?" for a second, Joe almost forgets about where his hand is placed, and it almost makes him whine. Almost.

He shakes his head and feels the wet pressure against his neck again. His hand twitches. Carter is… amazingly good at this. He knows for a fact that the hickey will be visible, so there’s no hiding that he was on a date now. Kevin will probably freak out first, then Nick would act like he wouldn’t care and proceed to tell the whole family about him. It doesn’t take much for news to spread in their household, _bunch of little tattletales._ Joe tries his best to push his thoughts aside, trying to focus on where Carter’s hands were and how great his tongue felt. It should’ve been enough to drive him insane.

They still don’t watch the movie.

* * *

“Did you, uh, have fun? You had fun, right?”

“Yeah _mom_ , I had fun.”

“Fuck you, you know what I meant.” Joe pushes his hair out of his face as he parks on the curb. Again. Carter giggles- fucking _giggles_ at him.

Joe decides to be a gentleman and get out of the car so he can open his date’s door. When he does, Carter rolls his eyes at the sentiment (but Joe can see the blush creeping in on his cheeks). He makes a scene out of doing a curtsey, making Joe laugh like a hyena. On the walk to the house’s porch, they hold hands, swinging them back and forth.

“This is my stop,” Carter performs another curtsey, earning a snort from Joe, “thank you for the lovely evening, kind sir.”

“You’re dumb,” Joe shoves him, “like, really dumb. Are you sure you go to college?” this gets him a light punch in the arm, which leads to Carter grabbing Joe’s arm, and leaning in like he did at the movies, and… 

They bump heads the first time.

Now it’s time for Carter to snort and giggle, and Joe’s never noticed how he snorts when he laughs, or how his eyes crinkle whenever he smiles from ear to ear (which is any time Joe makes him laugh).

This kiss is different from the hundreds of others they shared on the way to the theater, the time spent inside the theater, and on the way to Carter’s house.

This time, Joe is cupping Carter’s face with his hands, afraid that if he doesn’t hold him close, he’ll fade away for good. It makes the latter smirk, tilting his chin up so that their lips can meet properly. Joe breathes in the air that Carter breathes out, and vice versa. They stay in this moment, right there at Carter’s porch. In front of the Christmas wreath hanging on his front door. It’s a bit out of place, considering that it was about to be March, but what wasn’t out of place at this point? They both had messed up hair from making out the entire movie, and Joe was definitely gonna have to explain the love bites next to his chin. The kiss is far from perfect, but neither are they.

Especially not Joe.

**Author's Note:**

> new oc!! if you need help picturing him, imagine ross lynch when he was blond lol. or like any blond guy you think is cute, i'd love to hear how y'all imagine him!


End file.
